


截止漫画130为止的巨人结局推测

by lindomaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 这是一个分析哦，不是同人，lof现在运营不正常才发在这里备份的，如有不合规矩再编辑，感谢大家宽容





	截止漫画130为止的巨人结局推测

•标题的意思包含：刚看完130，131公开以后打脸不算。  
•po主会尽量仅“推测”而不“评价”作者的想法：  
当po主写“我猜创哥哥会这样写”的时候，表示且仅表示“po主猜创哥哥会这样写”，不代表“po主认为这个观念是对的”，同样也不代表“po主认为这个观念是错的”。  
请务必整明白这一点再往下看↓↓↓

截止漫画130，已经明确艾主席的灭世就是字面意思，会兴趣使然写这篇文，直接动机是看到有一种观点是艾伦打算先毁灭马莱的军事设施后再谈判，并且130公开之后这个说法仍然坚挺，或许作为主角做了一件看似“反人类”的事情有点难以接受的缘故。这里先奉上po主的结论：和谈是不可能和谈的，没有外国愿意跟尤民谈，同时发动地鸣绝非艾伦大炮打蚊子，恰恰相反是被迫之举。  
下面将从岛外、岛内、艾伦自身三个方向来分析。  
一、岛外环境的三个矛盾：尤民被敌视的根源  
侵略与被侵略是艾尔迪亚单独与马莱两个国家间的恩怨，而马莱调集来了全世界，把全世界的敌意（真真正正“全世界”的敌意）简单归咎为洗脑或利益，是一种拒绝思考，前者怎样给生在外国长在外国甚至可能本国和马莱还有利益冲突的人民洗脑？后者冰爆石等资源、帕拉迪岛那本国人生存尚不足够的巴掌大的地方打下来后真的可以均分到每一个报名参加实打实要丢命的战争的士兵和他们家人手上吗？  
不否认利益对发动战争巨大的驱动力，亦不要因此否认观念所起的作用……特别是对明显分不到利益的但仍然一代代前赴后继的底层士兵。在观念上尤民被视作恶魔。恶魔是什么？强大、邪恶、非人类的所在。  
下面这个观点是po在知乎看来的，对看待尤民的处境提供了一个新思路：尤民在生物学上确实已出现非人类的属性，一是无需检查基因，直接抽血即可辨别；二是可以被始祖巨人精神控制，原作中称之为“被无形的什么东西连在一起，永远不会自由”，民族无论繁衍得多么庞大，都似乎处在一种与王血的始祖巨人共生、并为之服务的关系上，虽然可以拥有自己的思想、自己的行动，但只要始祖巨人的持有者愿意，就可以瞬间失去，成为始祖的工具人，某种意义上艾族人比起独立的一个个人，更像是始祖巨分散到体外的一个个细胞。整个民族更像是广义上的“一个”生物，广义上的“巨人”。  
与人类不同的生物属性为世界不把尤民当做人类看待提供了理论依据，没有及时意识到 观念的问题导致尤民陷入巨大的危险：主角们误以为现状还是可以搞利益交换合纵连横的国家间战争，而世界联军却是当做自己在打某种入侵智慧生物（可以理解为外星人），他们会史无前例的铁板一块到你都不相信自己的眼睛，这不是民族主义，而是恐怖谷效应。尤民不论成败都不会被世界接纳。  
1.如果选择不战而和，世界会出于觊觎帕岛资源而消灭尤民；  
2.如果选择不极端的以战谋和，即打赢后谈判，世界会出于恐惧，强化恶魔的印象，愈加在消灭尤民上团结一致；  
即是说，小范围战争无论战与和都不具备和谈的可能。所以，艾主席选择了真正的灭世……  
3.如果选择灭世并成功，即世界只剩下尤民，毫无疑问104这一代人能过上好日子。但过去的巨人之王完全可以利用遗传上的一滴血优势在统治大陆的1000多年中把全世界变成尤民，以非暴力手段达成相同的结果，却没有这么做，甚至迁岛后帕岛内都保持着一定数量的非尤民（萨莎的民族、三笠母亲）显然过去的统治者一直在刻意保持外族血脉。  
其他民族可以轻而易举的非我族类其心必异，尤民却在生物属性上或许具有某些致命的破绽，（应该还有其他，这里列举1个po自己就能想到的，例如尤民对于一个持有始祖巨的暴君毫无抵抗能力，一个疯子国王甚至不用巨人化，就可以通过洗脑催眠或直接原地变无垢巨一次杀死全体尤民）破绽使尤民无法在地球上独自美丽，他们的需要种族多样性不是zzzq，是真真正正的需要。除非……能够在解除外患之后解除巨人之力（这才是主席真正的计划？）。

“选择的道路”就好比开车，路上看起来是全部都在逆行的时候，逆行的人其实就是自己（笑），而尤民截止地鸣前的处境是，好不容易察觉到这一点，正要调转车头……恰在此时，路面上所有的车，都朝自己开来，要冲撞自己，没时间掉头了，只能先莽出一条血路。

格里沙自问，错的是我，还是世界？我无知而愚蠢，世界疯狂又不讲理。或许每个尤民都有如此自问的瞬间。尤民……太难了！

二、岛内的步步紧逼：为了防止摔倒需要连错很多步  
把角度转回岛内，通过逆推看看艾主席是怎样走到地鸣这一步的。  
地鸣发动前艾主席向祖奶奶尤弥尔喊出了“请把你的力量借给我”→再往前，艾主席因贾碧•狙神•马莱之矛•布朗的一枪意外获得了脑袋自由，由以上2点足够看出地鸣和灭世的发动有被迫的成分，即使灭世真的是艾主席的本意，此时贸然地发动灭世也不是：艾主席无法预知到这个时间点进入坐标，在他中枪断头时神色是比较惊讶的，而非许多时候平静的尽在掌握。此外艾主席亲口说出的“借给力量”，意指也可以“不借”，祖奶奶既然借出了力量，一定程度上灭世也是祖奶奶的意志的体现（祖奶奶的态度分析相见后文三.3.）。  
在贾碧开枪之前，是皮克妹妹闪击帕拉迪岛，闪击帕拉迪岛一是对艾主席奇袭雷贝里欧的反击，二是马莱方面察觉到对巨人炮等科技线的发展终将使巨人优势荡然无存，夺回始祖+输出矛盾，这是最后的机会。  
奇袭雷贝里欧的发动如不考虑艾主席拯救女王的计划的确显得鲁莽——但最坏的结果也不过是将世界联军登陆帕岛提前了。在女王部分的故事没有完全公开前不便定义。  
奇袭与之后的红酒计划紧密相连，实际上是分别从外和从内给艾伦的“进击（主动出击）”铺平道路，故放在一块说。红酒计划一次清洗墙内几乎全部的保守势力，也直接导致墙内失去话事人，进入无政府状态，耶韩两派互相不服，与不做也照样会被联军打的奇袭相比，红酒计划才是真的虎……然而艾伦仍然是不得不这么做的，旧贵族已经打算牺牲希斯（希斯对艾伦非常重要，但在一切揭示之前我不敢断言是感情上的重要还是艾伦的计划不可或缺，诸君，我不喜欢战争），而这边王政篇后上位的维新势力花了4年，也没能撼动保守派一丝一毫。  
维新派为什么会失势？因为玛利亚夺还死伤惨重，失去太多本阵营的人，特别是失去团长，直接导致军团铁三角瓦解，保守派重新占据多数，诚然阿明或许可以代替团长，但那是以后的事情，zz势力上失去平衡却是眼下的事。  
所以为什么会失去团长？当然是因为单选0分利ry……不是啦（笑），是因为在准备不足的情况下急于收复失地。做出2个月后就去收复失地的决策，原作给出的理由是墙内已卷无可卷必须尽快获得新的土地，但恐怕也有军政高层希望借此消耗来势汹汹的调查兵团革新派的缘故，另外女王初登基根基不稳，也需要立威。

这是po主非常佩服创哥哥的一点，一切偶然，实际上都是必然。“艾主席悍然发动”的地鸣，实际上是“艾主席被迫发动”的地鸣，甚至或许已是艾伦风刀霜剑严相逼地一路走来所能选择的最优解了。 

下面进入本文第二部分，对结局的预测：  
三、艾伦和他的朋友们：影响地鸣成败的因素  
1.艾主席   
130话明确了艾主席更多是为了小伙伴们有一个好的未来，但艾主席对“大家”、“民族”可能稍稍缺乏具体的概念，——艾伦会守护尤弥尔之民，但对他而言或许民族意味着千千万万104小伙伴们这样的人加起来，这样感性的理念，而非之前满天飞的分析的“资源”、“民族权利”、“复兴艾尔迪亚”这样理性层面的理念。艾伦就是非常单纯的……想为104的小伙伴们博一个好未来罢了，正如常伴艾伦身边的三笠所言，艾伦“没有变”，还是那个艾伦。  
这里要先讲到巨人除了自由之外的另一大主题，“爱（他）人”，格里沙在城墙上遇到克鲁格的时候，克鲁格告诫他到墙内之后你要学会爱人，否则只会重复悲剧。看起来艾伦和吉吉的家庭教育对比，也是被爱的孩子和不被爱的孩子的天壤之别……一切果真如此吗？继承巨人之力后暂时性会失忆，特别是失去传承前后这段时间的记忆较长时间（以艾伦为例），格里沙极有可能在遇到需要被他爱的人之时还没回忆起来这句话，对此自己也继承过巨人之力的克鲁格不会不知道，那么这句话就也含有说给其他后来者听的成分，如果艾伦将要终结悲剧，那艾伦就是最后一任进击，只能是说给艾伦听的，这意味着艾伦也有因为“不会爱人”而导致悲剧的可能性。  
眼下艾伦如此赤诚地爱着104和小伙伴们，要给他们整个世界（此处整为动词）。他得到了一切情报、怀抱自己所得到的一切孤军奋战，打算在那之后将创造出的新世界像一件礼物一样赠送给小伙伴。但显然，艾伦要创造的不是小伙伴们期望的世界。  
艾伦孤注一掷地战斗，坚信我要拿给你们的就是最好的（虽然可能真的是“最好的”），与吉吉将安乐死计划强加于全体尤民、格里沙强迫地把吉吉按在拯救民族的希望位置上、甚至老耶格尔强迫格里沙接受“顺从就是最好的”的执拗模样竟有一丝相似。这一家人啊！所以艾伦当然需要再学一学“如何爱他人”了。  
2.阿明  
阿明是能活到最后的人，是那种就算要死，也是在故事的时间线结束之后的后日谈里再死。因为是全篇旁白。  
艾伦曾执拗于“只有阿明是能够拯救人类的人”，结果现在阿明的确在拯救“人类”而不是呈现与人类不同生物属性的尤民。未可知是否这个理念是未来的艾伦传递给白夜的艾伦的。  
白夜之前很长时间以来阿明被拿来和团长对标，两人不仅风格大胆激进，日常休闲都喜欢读书而不是社交活动，连童年经历都很像，均为出身知识分子家庭，因为水表家庭变故。在对比中发现了阿明的一个特别之处：阿明是内心没有阴霾之人，父母被中央宪兵抓捕没有使阿明心生怨恨，阿明加入调查兵团可不是为了“证明乘热气球没有错”噢。在艾伦的回忆中阿明被打了也不会打回去，因为“不想变成和他们一样的人”，连艾伦都自愧不如。  
“内心没有阴霾”看起来仿佛圣母品质，实际上远非如此，《教父》中说到“永远不要恨你的敌人，因为这会使你失去判断力”，实际上阿明也的确是这样做的，在抓捕阿尼过程中试图站在阿尼立场上理解阿尼，再将这份出于对方立场上的理解服务抓捕计划。  
这是一种天分，是类似心理测量者的常守朱、异度入侵的小春那样的性格特质。曾经我以为艾伦是特别的人，看久了发现阿明或许也是特别的人。现在的变成超大巨走向地鸣的阿明是在基于马莱立场上推理、还是基于艾伦立场呢？  
考虑到艾伦作为漫画的男主，至今身边没有出现过常规一定会有的类似“解语花”的角色，艾伦走入死胡同、现在的痛苦很大程度上也是来自小伙伴们无人理解，试想艾伦从小以拯救帕岛人民（当时还没有这个认知，自认为是拯救“人类”）为己任，突然打开2000年信息大礼包，可能看到了艾族侵略世界、被世界憎恨的历史居然是真的，或者看到艾族每一代王2000年来无论怎样尝试、艾族的确没有救了……或者什么更可怕的东西，而过于巨大的沉没成本使艾伦不能就此放弃，他必须战斗下去。艾伦直接没有设想伙伴们理解他的可能性，向唯一他认为可能理解的“坏女孩”希斯诉说被否定后更加确信这一点……艾伦只能独自战斗，他真的很孤独，最终决战时能够跳出情绪思考的阿明说不定最终会成为艾伦的为数不多的理解者，终于得到了理解的艾伦会不会动摇呢？  
3.三笠  
第一话艾伦在树下醒来，看到三笠时说：“三笠，你的头发怎么长了”。没有惊讶“怎么是你”，仿佛早先知道三笠在自己身边……而幼年三笠当时是打柴回来，不是“一定会站在艾伦身边”这样的状况，万一三笠打柴还没回来呢？  
意味着如果是轮回的故事，三笠一定是艾伦最后见的人。  
阿创说过进击不是一个轮回故事。那么未来的艾伦在某个时刻一定因为三笠的行动打断了意识，以至于他的意识短暂地回到小时候的树下，而在他清醒时看到的最后一个画面是包含了三笠短发的她的身影。  
阿尼两度询问众人是否有觉悟杀死艾伦，而随后把镜头给了三笠。这显示三笠在考量……不一定是杀死艾伦，而是如果艾伦真的暴走，她要为他做些什么。  
可以发散一下思维，阿克曼的传承，白夜的时候，里维回忆起了肯尼把针让给他，虽然实际上肯尼打了针可能没用，但当时情报欠缺，对里维的认知来讲就是“一生利己的肯尼把针让给他”，这段回忆极大地动摇了里维，影响了里维在白夜的重大决策；而白夜时，三笠也在旁观，从被说服打算放弃，到失而复得，里维同样做了三笠绝对想不到的事，那么在未来的某个需要三笠做出无悔选择的节点，三笠会不会模仿呢？吉吉已盖章三笠的动机是“爱”，前期三笠出于爱无条件接纳艾伦的一切，被视作爱的奴隶，联系本作“学会爱人”的中心思想，三笠的成长也将体现在学会爱不仅是顺从、不仅是牢牢抓在手中，就像里维从肯尼那里学到“每个人都是什么东西的奴隶（≈团长也是梦想的奴隶）”一样，三笠也会从里维那里学到“还请你们放过他，成为恶魔不是他的本意”，毕竟艾主席现在的形象从外到内都很恶魔啊。  
不管艾主席的地鸣成功还是失败，三笠做的某件事一定给他原本的计划带来重大冲击，以至于他要把这个关于三笠的梦投射到童年的自己脑中。  
此外另一点，艾伦与小伙伴谈判时对阿明和三笠、特别是三笠几乎是硬逼到韩派去的，已知艾伦能够看到未来和艾伦希望三笠阿明存活的，由此推测在韩派存活的概率大于在耶派。  
4.祖奶奶（=始祖尤弥尔，为了和鄂尤弥尔区分称为祖奶奶）  
现在的状况是，已经没有人类能阻止130的艾主席了。  
祖奶奶是目前出场角色中唯一不算是“人类”的存在，身体早已被女儿们吞噬，意识却不肯散去，大概算是一个被困在高次元空间的幽灵。  
地鸣的主动权看似属于艾主席，实际上艾主席说“把你的力量借给我”，主动权在于祖奶奶，她也可以不借，像她对吉吉那样，祖奶奶既选择借出力量，某种意义上地鸣是祖奶奶发动的。  
祖奶奶被艾主席的“你只是个普通人”劝说成功之后睁开了双眼，露出无论如何也无法称为友善的神情，之后似乎一切都没有变，与艾伦敌对的阿尼、莱纳、阿明照样可以变巨人，甚至艾伦变出了个超级复杂，工事超级巨大的排骨巨人，看起来祖奶奶仍然无喜无悲，麻木地接着所有订单……虽然可以解释为坐标里的时间和外界不一样，但一个被奴役了接近两千年的奴隶，第一次等来了理解者，结果却是毫无反应，照旧接单……这是不符合作品“自由”主题的。122话以后对坐标内的情况、祖奶奶后续的心理变化完全停止描写，显得很刻意，有叙诡的可能性。  
另一个关于祖奶奶的设定埋雷也还没有用上，那就是祖奶奶自身并非“艾尔迪亚人”，她来自被初代艾族王征服的小部族，后世由于巨人之力的一滴血传播原则，艾族人逐渐变成全员尤民，两个概念才合二为一的。阿创一直在通过加各种设定强调民族问题是伪命题，如马莱欺压艾族的统治者战锤家族自己就是艾族，和巨人之力的根源祖奶奶居然并不是艾族。祖奶奶深为艾主席拯救艾族的气概所感动，破例睁开了眼睛，那么她会不会随后受到艾主席的启发，觉醒自己的民族意识，突然蹦出一句“我尤弥尔虽然拯救不了自己的部族，但今天我要为死去的同胞向艾尔迪亚人复仇。”也不是不可以。剧情如真这样走的话还能强调冤冤相报何时了呢……也算是在反战主题的范围之内（笑）。  
5.吉吉、里维  
把这两个人放在一起讲是po的恶趣味。  
现状下要阻止艾伦，阿明实力差得有点远，三笠不确信能不能碰上艾伦，其他人更无从谈起，最有希望的是不确信自我意识是否已经建立的祖奶奶，……和离祖奶奶和艾主席最近的另一个人，是你，吉吉国王。吉吉也是被格里沙隔空选中阻止艾伦的人，如无意外吉吉的意识仍留在道路中，可以直接嘴遁。  
吉吉阻止地鸣的不确定因素就是不知被丢在何处的肉体和那个执着于“砍猴”的人了。极有可能吉吉阻止地鸣在就要成功的时候被里维功亏一篑。若真照此发展，里维就将彻底坐实“单选0分”，阿创对里维的恶意未免太大了些……在此只能祈祷里维如果一定要与吉吉做个了断，请在吉吉阻止艾伦后。

四、对结局的预测  
1.创哥的理念  
①和平  
创哥哥多次通过剧中角色对白和表达战争不可取，因为战争是打不完的，这方面的例证有直接通过设定艾尔迪亚统一大陆后开始巨人大战的历史，和通过角色说出的“除非剩下一人一下，否则战争是不会结束的”和“你们只会把世界变小”，创哥哥可能认为正因为仗是打不完的，所以对战争要审慎，否则会一路打到剩余一个人以下。  
其实po个人更信“以和平求和平则和平亡”，但能感觉到创哥可能不信这一套，更重要的是本作可能根本不是要讲一个“求和平”、搞合纵连横的军事zz漫画，首先如果想讲救亡图存的故事完全可以换团长做主角……而是本来就要讲一个砸烂一切、更加情绪化、个人主义，表达的主题更倾向感性的哲学、宗教（比如恶魔的概念）的故事。主题更多是是爱、自由、内心的平静这些东西。创哥可能会在后续的故事中秉持感性地表达他对战争的不认同。  
②对集体主义  
原作中有“如果您认为‘人类’比‘人’更重要的话”，和“那么艾尔迪亚人不是永远不得自由了吗（指艾族人的精神被道路联在一起）”诸如此类的对白。创哥对服从集体可能不太认同，但没有不认同战争那么突出，或者严谨地说创哥是“持怀疑态度”，也没有明确否定。  
③对结局  
创哥明确表示过会是“刺痛”结局。  
明确否认过鲁鲁修结局和轮回说。  
曾经表示过会是“迷雾”结局，但时间间隔较远，或许创哥自己也忘记了。  
漫画最后一幕是一名男子抱着一个婴儿说“孩子，你是自由的”。  
2.地鸣失败的结局  
地鸣失败，世界免于毁灭，不论104和韩吉等人和艾伦哪一方死去，主角死去，都无疑是悲剧。  
除了真的被艾伦的小伙伴们阻止外，另一种“地鸣失败”的可能性，就是艾伦的本意真的并非发动地鸣，而是地鸣威慑的同时消除巨人之力，那么很有可能以艾伦换祖奶奶为结局，祖奶奶重回人间，获得自由，艾伦则留在道路中，成为永恒的存在，珍视他的人们，特别是三笠，再也见不到他了，艾伦成为“圆神”。永远看守巨人之力。主角和大家永远分离，也算是符合“悲剧”。  
以上结局均与一男子怀抱婴儿（希斯的孩子）作为最后一幕均不矛盾，男子也可以是让。  
另一个悬念是，最早附身祖奶奶的怪诞虫，剧情已经进展到这里了，应该不会突然宣布怪诞虫有意志，但是，怪诞虫是否有寿命？只要是生命，就会有寿命……它存在太久了，是否作品中一直强调的“2000年”就是怪诞虫的寿命？如果因为怪诞虫寿终正寝而地鸣被迫终止，无疑主角阵营会遭到世界的疯狂反扑，这样的结局是悲剧无疑了，但要达成男子怀抱婴儿的最后一幕有些牵强……或许回到格里沙怀抱初生的艾伦的时间点？但这又与创哥说过的不是轮回故事冲突。   
3.地鸣成功的结局  
“反战”主题绝非不会描写战争，而是不会歌颂战争。即地鸣或许成功，但尤民无法通过地鸣获取好处。  
联系里维外传说过的“我一定会杀了你”和后续的白夜剧情，主角咬牙切齿许下的承诺以主角不期望的方式实现了，也许创哥哥会故伎重演，让艾伦以他最不期望的方式成功兑现“驱逐所有巨人（已知巨人就是尤民）”的承诺，艾伦要为帕岛带来和平，而和平达成的条件是剩余一人一下，也许艾伦会成为那“一个人”。故事的结尾是在空无一人的世界中，艾伦抱着希斯的孩子（希斯也同样死去了，在如此混乱的局面中生子，安排角色死去也合情合理），告诉她，孩子，你是自由的。而希斯的孩子大概率会以改变她人生的那个人为名，起名“尤弥尔”，而一个婴儿，恰好可以成为失去肉体的祖奶奶始祖尤弥尔回到世间的容器，达成“尤弥尔”仍然是“尤弥尔”的效果。  
关于“迷雾结局”的猜测，迷雾最后主角的行动绝望地成功了，却发现原本不用挣扎的结局更好，所以把迷雾结局放到地鸣成功里面讲。一种是145迁岛修墙的一系列行动就是为了防止“人类的黄昏”（人类的黎明），即防艾伦恶魔化，而恰恰是绝望的岛内生活造就了艾伦。第二种是地鸣按计划踩全世界，但4年后到了艾伦弥留之际发现地鸣也无法消灭全部岛外人，只要无法消灭岛外人，洗脑就是白洗，于是艾伦趁自己还在世，用同样的方法造了围墙，把族人圈禁在内，为了使他们幸福、坦荡地生活……到头来忙活半天，做了和145同样的事。

以上是131公开前对结局的预测，131公开后打脸不算哈！不算！（重申）


End file.
